


Un ojo por Kakashi

by Hitare_Hayame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Protectiveness, Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitare_Hayame/pseuds/Hitare_Hayame
Summary: Sukea intenta seducir al sensual profesor Iruka y tentarlo a olvidar a su novio por el momentoGai no permitirá que nadie intente nada sospechoso con el novio de su mejor amigo, después de todo ¡ha prometido protegerlo ante la ausencia de Kakashi!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Umino Iruka, Sukea/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Un ojo por Kakashi

Los ágiles dedos pálidos se deslizaron bajo el chaleco antibalas y apartaron la camisa azulada debajo de este hasta encontrar la cálida piel acaramelada que era su objetivo, con la habilidad que solo un ninja de elite o un amante experimentado con su pareja, podría lograr, o ambos a la vez como era el caso para Iruka quien dio un leve salto al sentir las yemas un tanto frías enterrarse contra su espalda baja.

Intentó apartarse de su captor, conocido y extrañamente desconocido por su nueva apariencia, pero eso solo pareció ser incentivo para el muchacho a apegarse más.

-Mah, sensei, no seas tan frío conmigo, aún no te he contado todo lo que tus crueles alumnos me hicieron, no los educaste lo suficientemente bien. - La voz intencionalmente afinada sonó con un familiar tono empalagoso.

\- ¿Y de quién fue la culpa por ponerse a jugar con ellos? – Iruka respondió con clara intención de reprenderlo.

Un falso llanto salió de los ojos anti naturalmente verdosos y formó un puchero que resaltaba por el lunar que ya Iruka conocía muy bien. El profesor no pudo contener el impulso de pellizcar la mejilla ajena de modo que casi arranca la pegatina violeta allí. – De todos modos, ¿por qué no fuiste directamente a casa a cambiarte?

-Bueno, ese era mi plan inicial, pero me topé con Gai en la salida del pueblo y casi me atrapa, quise evitar la posibilidad de que pudiera seguirme y me desvié a un puesto para revelar las fotografías y la Academia me quedaba de paso, así que quise venir a saludar un poco a mi querido novio. – La extensión de la sonrisa completa que ahora podía ver como solo pocas ocasiones la intimidad de sus casas, en lugar de solo el ojo singular curvándose hacia arriba, le provoco un ligero bochorno a Iruka. Eso más el apelativo amoroso al que aún no se acostumbraba lo tomaron desprevenido.

_Luego de la reunión donde los jounin habían recomendado a sus novatos para los exámenes chunnin, donde Kakashi e Iruka tuvieron su corto enfrentamiento, el joven profesor se había sentido avergonzado por su comportamiento, sobre todo el haber sido así de impetuoso frente a la máxima autoridad en su aldea: El Hokage._

_Ya caída la noche invitó a Kakashi a tomar unas bebidas al puesto de comidas más cercano a lo cual el portador del sharingan, entre impresionado y divertido por la necesidad de Iruka por mostrarse respetuoso, aceptó con su típica postura despreocupada._

_En aquella velada Iruka no pudo evitar desviar todos los temas de conversación a Naruto y su progreso en sus misiones bajo su recién adquirido nuevo rango ninja, Kakashi respondió a gusto cada una de las dudas de Iruka (entre tanto evitando las partes sobre los enfrentamientos sangrientos donde casi murieron y dándole más énfasis a las misiones sobre pasear perros y cortar la hierba de algún ciudadano que lo necesitara) y las sonrisas que recibió a cambio trajeron a su memoria aquella vez años atrás donde Iruka estaba preocupado por no ser un maestro lo suficientemente bueno para Naruto y al final tuvo que ir a salvarlos a ambos de aquellas kunoichis infiltradas. Acabó guardando la imagen de Iruka y su mirada brillando en determinación con el pequeño de cabello rubio acurrucado tiernamente en su espalda en un lugar muy especial en su corazón._

_-Iruka-sensei, de verdad te queda tan bien esa faceta de padre – Le había dicho con su particular descaro ganándose un fuerte sonrojo y una avergonzada mirada evasiva por parte del castaño._

_En ese momento Kakashi supo que necesitaba poder obtener más del sensei pre-gennin que un hermoso rostro preocupado a la luz del atardecer en uno de los asientos a la entrada de la aldea o un coqueteo torpe en la oficina de entrega de informes de las misiones._

_-Seamos unos buenos padres para Naruto, ¿sí? – El rostro de Iruka imitó el color de las manzanas con caramelo que eran vendidas en el puesto de al lado ante tal afirmación, pero a pesar de esa reacción no se negó._

_Así como tampoco se negó a Kakashi acompañándolo a su apartamento, ni a como Kakashi tuvo la intención de bajar su máscara estando (demasiado) muy cerca de su rostro, ni… a todo lo demás que vino después que acabó con Kakashi y él compartiendo la estrecha cama del soltero solitario que era hasta entonces…_

Kakashi tarareó por la reacción del más joven con un tono tan peculiar que un cosquilleo se paseó por la columna de Iruka como anticipación a algo que ya identificaba como una idea atrevida que seguramente cruzaba la mente de su pareja.

-Mmmmmh, ¿es que sensei acaba de recordar a su guapo esposo? – Ahora Sukea raspó un poco su suave voz mientras atraía a Iruka contra su cuerpo siendo lo suficientemente descarado para bajar su mano libre hasta el muslo del sensei incitándolo a abrir un poco las piernas para recibirlo.

Cualquier protesta avergonzada que Iruka pudiera haber tenido murió con los besos de invadieron su cuello, con el rostro y cuerpo ajeno tan apegado, aferrándose tan fuerte a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los suaves labios ascendieron por la maravillosa extensión de su cuello, moldeándolo devotamente, hasta la oreja la cual recibió un pequeño mordisco que provocó un pequeño jadeo para luego adorar la mejilla justo donde empezaba la cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz. – Esta bien, no piense en él o me pondré celoso. Ahora mismo solo piense en mi ¿de acuerdo?

Un pequeño gemido ronroneó en el cuello de Iruka, de a poco el calor del momento lo estaba acorralando y eso sin contar el morbo en su interior creciendo, tener ese cincelado rostro desnudo que conocía tan bien pretendiendo ser alguien más, que de todos en la aldea él fuera el único que supiera y quedara fuera de ese extraño experimento producto de las ocurrencias de Kakashi lo estaba tentando a seguirle el juego.

Con las manos temblorosas, más por la premeditación que la duda, acunó una de las mejillas repasando los bordes de la pegatina que ocultaba la cicatriz y con la mano restante se aferró a los claros cabellos castaños enredado los rizos artificiales entre sus dedos. – Sukea-san… si alguien nos descubre…

Los ojos ajenos, aún con el color artificial cubriéndolo, brillaron de emoción. Sukea bajó sus manos por las piernas de Iruka saboreando con deleite la curva que formaban hasta posarse en la parte trasera de estas, con toda la intención de levantar al maestro contra el escritorio donde lo tenía arrinconado. – No pasa nada, sensei, no hay nadie aquí ahora, su Kakashi-san no se va a enterar…

Iruka gimió bajo nuevamente cuando sintió que sus piernas eran elevadas del suelo y se aferró al cuerpo ajeno mientras estaba en el aire. Sukea lamió sus pálidos labios anticipando un candente beso profundo.

Besó que nunca llegó…

Un par de fuertes golpes a la puerta hicieron eco en la oficina de maestros y ambos se quedaron congelados a escasos milímetros uno de otro. Sin saber que hacer solo esperaron con la esperanza de que aquellos sonidos solo fuera una consecuencia de la adrenalina con una dosis de reprimenda del universo por cometer obscenidades en un lugar público.

Aunque aquel ultimo pensamiento viniera más de Iruka que de Kakashi.

\- ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Está ahí cierto? ¡Soy yo, voy a pasar! – La inconfundible voz de Maito Gai, desbordante de energía de la juventud retumbó en el salón.

Iruka sintió un vacío en el estómago que casi le produce vértigo. Apresurado se bajó del escritorio empujando a su pareja en el proceso, quien tuvo el descaro de ofenderse considerando la situación en la que estaban.

Alisó su ropa intentando lucir lo más presentable posible y también acomodando la bufanda en el cuello de Sukea, aunque más tuviera ganas de usar la tela para ahorcarlo, pero no era momento para ello.

Apretó la coleta en su cabello justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Iruka se tensó mientras Sukea solo suspiró sin ánimos viendo al sensei de enterizo verde entrar dejando la puerta de forma sospechosa e intimidantemente bien abierta.

-Oh, Iruka-sensei ¡Aquí está! – Gai caminó con pasos pesado por el salón hasta llegar con el moreno, dándole una rápida mirada de recelo al fotógrafo, tan sutilmente escondida que si no fuera por el sharingan se la habría pasado de largo.

-G-Gai-sensei, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Preguntó Iruka, con los nervios al borde al sentir a Gai tomarlo por los hombros en un caluroso abrazo cuya aparente segunda intención era apartarlo de Sukea.

-Oh, no es nada, solo pasaba por aquí. Estaba buscando a Kakashi luego de que me dijeron que estaba armando alborotos con los muchachos hace un rato, pero Neji y Tenten me dijeron que no lo habían visto así que pensé en buscarlo aquí, ya sabe a _su lado donde siempre está_ – Un énfasis mal disimulado agravó aún más su animada voz. – Pero ya veo que no está, probablemente salió en una misión de emergencia, _usted que siempre pasa al pendiente de él_ ¿no sabe algo?

Kakashi sintió sudor en la nuca por la repentina forma en la que había sido dejado de lado en la conversación.

Iruka, por su parte, agradeció tres cosas: que Gai no descubriera la fachada de Kakashi pues sabia la íntima privacidad que representaba la máscara para su novio, que Gai-sensei no los encontrara en una situación más comprometedora y sobre todo que Gai-sensei, el mejor amigo de Kakashi, no lo encontrara en una situación comprometedora con otro hombre que no reconocería.

-No, la verdad es que no, a lo mejor si fue algo de verdadera emergencia como usted dice – Iruka dejó salir una risita intentando ocultar sus nervios, situación que no era sencilla al tener aún el brazo de Gai rodeando sus hombros.

-Ya veo, bueno, tendré que esperarlo entonces para uno de nuestros desafíos de rivalidad. Mientras tanto, No ha comido aún ¿verdad? ¿qué tal si lo invito al almuerzo? Kakashi se enojará si no lo cuido como siempre me lo pide cuando se va de misión.

Kakashi tuvo la intención de abofetear a Gai rápidamente para callarlo, pero la conciencia de su situación lo mantuvo firme.

Iruka por su parte solo lo miró extrañado. - ¿Él dijo qué? – El tono bajo de en su voz hizo que Kakashi sintiera que el sudor en su nuca se enfriaba.

-Oh si, si, ya sabe, como lo ama tanto y todo eso, siempre me encarga mantenerlo vigilado, sensei, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado en mi vida, Iruka-sensei de verdad lo atrapó ¿eh? No para de repetir “Iruka-sensei” “Iruka-sensei” cuando andamos en nuestros ratos libres – El abrazo de Gai se apretó y con implícita intención de sacarlo de la habitación y dejar solo al extraño ahí. – Una de las excusas que ahora suele usar para rechazar mis desafíos es “Ah, a Iruka-sensei no le gustaría que haga eso, Gai y sabes que nunca haría nada para disgustarlo” – Citó el jounin intentando imitar el rasposo tono de voz de su amigo   
Iruka por su parte se mantuvo en su lugar y arqueó una ceja hacia Sukea.

Un leve rosa sonrojó las mejillas pálidas evidenciado la vergüenza de quien se siente descubierto en una acción caprichosa.

Aquello pareció no pasar desapercibido para Gai pues sus ojos se afilaron en una mirada contra Sukea. – Vaya, parece que sensei es muy amado ¿no es así? – El fotógrafo intervino intentando tanto hacer notar su existencia nuevamente, así como desviar la furia de Gai de sí.

-Oh, si, amigo mío, eso es un hecho. Pero Iruka-sensei corresponde ese amor muy bien ¿no, sensei? Déjame contarte lo de la última vez que salimos con Kurenai y Asuma mientras Kakashi no estaba – Ahora fue el turno de Iruka para sonrojarse. – Luego de la quinta cerveza se la pasó repitiendo lo feliz que era de que un ninja de tanto rango como Kakashi se haya fijado en él, diciendo lo genial que es. Cuando Kurenai intentó sacarle información sobre como lucía Kakashi sin mascara Iruka solo soltó “Mmmh, guapo, muy guapo y mío” – Gai ahora intentó suavizar su voz y habló un poco a tropezones para imitar a Iruka en dicha situación. – Ustedes dos de verdad ya no tienen escapatoria ¿eh? Por favor háganme su padrino cuando se casen. – La estridente risa del jounin inundó el lugar.

El rostro de Iruka ahora imitó a los tomates fritos que servían en los festivales de la aldea.

-E-este Gai-sensei ¡Menciono algo sobre almorzar, ¿no?! – Iruka intervino. – La verdad es que no he comido desde la mañana, ¿por qué no vamos ahora, ¿sí?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! Escuché que Naruto y sus compañeros están en el ramen, le gustaría ir ahí de inmediato, ¿no? Después de todo los muchachos son como sus hijos, suyos y de Kakashi. – Una nueva risa salió desde el fondo del pecho de Maito mientras Iruka parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la sangre en su cabeza. 

-Adelante sensei, de todas formas, yo también ya me retiro. Debo ir a retirar las fotos. – Dijo Sukea ante la nada sutil invitación de Gai a largarse inmediatamente lejos de Iruka.

Tomó su cámara del escritorio y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja amenazando con cruzar su rostro, hizo una pequeña reverencia despidiéndose de ambos shinobi para seguidamente salir de la habitación.

Gai lo siguió con la mirada y luego un par de pasos cuando el joven cruzó por la puerta, aun jalando a Iruka consigo. Vio a Sukea bajar las escaleras, cruzar el campo y salir por el portón de la Academia.

Solo entonces soltó a Iruka.   
-Iruka-sensei… – Gai habló luego de un prolongado silencio esta vez con un semblante más neutral y bajo. - … Por favor, haga feliz a Kakashi siempre, cada palabra de lo que le conté es cierto, todos lo hemos visto.

Iruka observó sin habla a Gai por un momento, no sabiendo que responderle. Pensó un momento con un poco de culpa para con el hombre a su lado. – Le creo… y créame que yo lo haré… - Iruka sonrió. – Usted de verdad es un buen amigo, Gai-sensei…

Gai entonces recobró su sonrisa brillante y explotó en su júbilo. – ¡El mejor que Bakakashi podrá tener! – Afirmó con ese apodo que únicamente había sido usado en sus años de adolescencia con su eterno rival. – Bueno, Iruka-sensei, apresurémonos y unámonos a los chicos, a lo mejor ellos sabrán algo de él. ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué le parece si hacemos una carrera hasta allá!? ¡Puede ser como si aceptara un reto a nombre de Kakashi!

Iruka podía ver las flamas de energía saliendo de Gai, tan exagerado e intenso que solo verlo lo hizo sentir cansado. – Muchas gracias por la oferta, sensei, pero me temo que tendré que rechazarla. No he comido desde la mañana ¿recuerda?

Gai se apagó al instante al caer en cuenta. - ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Disculpe, Iruka-sensei! ¡Se supone que tengo que cuidarlo! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Al ramen!   
Saludaron a los jóvenes del equipo 7 al llegar al restaurante, Gai se quejó del como Iruka no había aceptado que lo cargara en su espalda para llegar más a prisa mientras Iruka solo lo llenaba de disculpas mientras le recordaba que eso no era necesario.

Al poco tiempo, luego del tercer plato de ramen para Naruto, Kakashi apareció, con su expresión despreocupada dándoles un leve “Yoh” a todos al saludarlos con la mano alzada y, al parecer, viniendo recién salido de la ducha. Gai volteó ahora sus reclamos a su amigo quien solo bajó los hombros con cansancio y en su lugar se sentó junto a Iruka pasando su brazo por los hombros del maestro en un cálido abrazo sutil al que Iruka respondió con una sonrisa igual de acogedora y un beso en su mejilla enmascarada.

Naruto, quien estaba a su lado, paró de sorber los fideos de su tazón y se volteó a los dos adultos. – Oiga, Iruka-sensei, ¿No debería besar apropiadamente a Kakashi-sensei para recibirlo? – Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios, Sakura apoyó la idea con su aura romántica y un leve tono que igualaba el rosa de su cabello en sus mejillas y Sasuke solo volteó a ver de forma para nada disimulada esperando la acción.

-Si, si, vamos Kakashi. – Apoyó Gai.

\- ¡Beso, beso! – Naruto coreó siendo seguido por Gai. Sakura con la tentación de unirse y Sasuke solo esperando a ver.

Los niños obviamente con la segunda intensión de ver a su sensei sin máscara, Gai por su parte con ciertos otros motivos.

-En otro momento será, dejen de hacer eso, van a intimidar a Iruka. – Dicho por Kakashi el rostro de Iruka subió de tono hasta sus orejas y acabó escondido contra el pecho de su pareja.

Gai solo sonrió complacido mientras los chicos se quejaban y, en su lugar, ahora intentaban incitar a su jounin sensei a comer del tazón que Iruka había dejado a medias. 


End file.
